gamedevtycoonfandomcom-20200222-history
Platforms
Below you can find details on the various platforms found in the game, in the order they unlock. Non-Proprietary PC The PC is one of the two platforms available at the start of the game. It is also the only platform to last the entire game. Govodore International Govodore G64 The Govodore G64 is one of the two platforms available at the start of the game. It is also the first platform to go bankrupt. It represents a Commodore 64 in real life. Ninvento Co., Ltd TES TES is one of the platforms that is released early in-game. This console represents the Nintendo Entertainment System in real life. The console features cartridge based games and a uniquely designed controller. Gameling The Gameling is a platform released by Ninvento. It is the first handheld platform to be released and is mostly targeted towards young audiences. It represents the Gameboy in real life. Super TES This is the succesor to the TES from Ninvento. The Super TES represents a Super NES in real life. TES 64 A improvement from other Ninvento platforms. It represents a Nintendo 64 in real life. Game Sphere A new console from Ninvento used to keep off the overall hype between the MBox. It represents a Game Cube in real life. GS The second handheld platform made by Ninvento. It represents a DS in real life. Nuu A new console made by Ninvento, which features innovative controllers and can support better graphics. It represents a Wii in real life. Wuu The final platform made by Ninvento. It has next generation graphics and an unusual controller. It represents the Wii U in real life. Vena Corporation Master V Master V is one of the earliest console introduced in the game. It represents the Master System in real life. Vena Gear The first handheld console made from Vena, created to out sell the recent Gameling. It represents a Game Gear in real life. Vena Oasis The Vena Oasis is the a more refined version of the first console Master V. It represents a Sega Genesis/Mega Drive in real life. DreamVast The final console from Vena, which can support High Definition graphics. It represents a Dreamcast in real life. Vonny Corporation Playsystem The Playsystem is the first console released by Vonny. It represents a Playstation in real life. Playsystem 2 A more refined version of the first Playsystem. It represents the Playstation 2 in real life. PPS The first Handheld Console engineered by Vonny to reduce to hype made by Ninvento's GS. It represents a PSP in real life. Playsystem 3 Another console with superb graphics, an unusual controller, and a sleek shape. It represents a Playstation 3 in real life. Playsystem 4 The last console made by Vonny. It has excellent high definition graphics, a stunning gaming engine, and next generation sound. It represents the upcoming Playstation 4 which will release later this year. Mirconoft Corporation MBox Mirconoft's first gaming system. It represents an Xbox in real life. MBox 360 Mirconoft's next console, which is a huge improvement from the original MBox. It represents an XBox 360 in real life. MPad A tablet created to combat Grapple's new product,the GrPad. It represents a Microsoft Surface in real life. MBox Next Mirconoft's next console, which is much more advanced than the MBox 360. It represents the 3rd generation of Xbox with an integrated Kinect. Grapple Inc. grPhone Grapple's newest phone built to give the mobile games an edge. It represents an iPhone in real life. grPad Grapple's newest product to give themselves a lead in the gaming world. It represents an iPad in real life. mPad A smaller version of the grPad. It represents a Mini iPad in real life. Notably Absent Atari and Intellivision consoles (especially the Atari 2600) are not in the game. Atari consoles were fairly prevalent at the time the Nintendo NES was released, although they were passed their heyday. Custom Consoles Once you have a Tech lab you can develop your own console, there are 4 different variants with 3 colors each. These 4 variants are like: Xbox (with an hexagon in the middle) Wii (with a circular base); GameCube (a simpe cube); Xbox 360 / Playsystem 4 (vertical console);